


I'm Here

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's late, Awkwardness, Beginnings, First Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Luka Couffaine POV, Luka asks Adrien out, M/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Smitten Luka Couffaine, Sweet Luka Couffaine, acquaintances, fluff month, i'm here, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Luka has been smitten with Adrien since first meeting the younger man. When he finally gets the courage to ask him out, he's more than excited about the outing he's planned: a simple cafe where they can talk and enjoy the nice weather. What he doesn't count on is Adrien being late, almost unforgivably so.When Adrien finally shows up, will it be too late to repair any damage his tardiness has caused?





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of Fluff Month. Prompt pairing requested by Tumblr follower. Prompt is I'm here.

 

Luka couldn't believe he'd done it. He'd actually asked out the cute blond model after their last band practice. He'd had to pinch himself afterward, almost sure he'd been dreaming the entire interaction. 

He'd noticed Adrien that first day, an electric spark zapping him as he helped Adrien up. Seeing the blond fall had been disconcerting, unable to keep Adrien from tripping over that old keyboard case. He'd heard Marinette's warning a second too late, his gaze watching in slight horror as the model tumbled over that darn case. Hoping Adrien hadn't been hurt, he headed over, doing his best to appear cool while also helping the younger man to his feet.

When Adrien's hand slipped into his, that zap had hit Luka and hit him hard. He'd been a little shocked, doing his best to cover it up. He'd quickly turned back to finish setting up, working to keep his hands and mind busy. It didn't help. He could feel Adrien's presence even across his family's houseboat. 

A tingling sensation followed the zap as Adrien practiced with the keyboard, ensuring he had the right key for the songs they'd prepared for the festival.

To say he had it bad was an understatement on an epic scale. 

Luka had worked hard to keep his jumbled yet growing feelings for the model under control. Adrien was a friend of Juleka's and had an innocence about him that surprised yet endeared him more to Luka. He wanted to know the young man more and discover what other secrets lurked beneath the sweet appearance Adrien presented to the public. He sensed there was more to Adrien than even his friends knew, wanting to know that secret part of him and more.

So much more.

After a few weeks had passed and Adrien had become a fairly regular part of their lives with the band practices, Luka had his first chance to spend a few minutes alone with him. He took full advantage, coming up to the blond and asking a question or two, hoping to discover what areas they had the strongest interest. He needed a jumping point after all. He wasn't all that experienced, either, with most considering him a little odd. His mind didn't work like others did, but he'd grown used to it, seeing aspects of others that they didn't even see in themselves. 

He'd learned at an early age that music was his best way to communicate over talking. Talking could get him into trouble and did a lot of times if his first interaction with Marinette was any indication. Lucky for him, she'd given him the benefit of the doubt and they'd become friends. 

He wanted more than friendship with Adrien though.

He got the answers he wanted and used the information to his advantage. Too bad for him, it'd taken a little longer than he'd hoped to see Adrien again. The model's father had committed him to an out-of-town photo shoot, taking him away for almost three weeks. 

Luka had missed him, too. He didn't say anything but knew his family had noticed the sadness lurking under his calm surface. He missed seeing Adrien during band practice, missed the few minutes he'd gained after each one to speak with him. 

When Adrien had first returned and stepped foot on the houseboat again, Luka hadn't wasted much time in pulling him aside and asking him out on a date. 

That's why he sat at the small table at a nearby cafe, his fingers tapping out his nervousness. 

Five minutes late. 

Not that big of a deal. He knew Adrien's father could be a bit much and was probably keeping him for one reason or another.

Ten minutes late.

Hmm, did he get the date wrong? He didn't always recall plans correctly, but he'd put it in his phone right away. Besides, he'd asked just two days ago, not long enough for him to forget.

Fifteen minutes late.

He's still coming. He'd promised to be here. Adrien didn't break his word without a good reason. Juleka had even told him about how trustworthy Adrien was. He'd seen it himself. Something must've held him up. 

Luka decided to give him a few more minutes, doing his best to remain calm.

Twenty-two minutes late.

He's not coming. 

Luka debated waiting around any longer, moving to stand when a loud crash from down the street brought his attention whipping around.

A moment later, he saw Adrien coming from that direction, walking away from an alleyway. He watched as the blond shook something off his shoe before racing toward the cafe, a smile lighting up Adrien's features as he spotted Luka.

"I'm here. I made it. I'm only," he paused to glance at his watch, frowning as he finished, "twenty-three minutes late. Oh, man, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Luka said, rushing to assure the younger man. His hand went out to touch Adrien's arm yet pulled back at the last second. He didn't have that right yet.

Adrien's eyes found his and searched them before whispering, "No, it's not. I hadn't meant to keep you waiting. I would've been on time if it hadn't been for an akuma."

"There was an akuma?" Luka glanced around, wondering how he hadn't known about it.

"Yeah, at the school. Everything's fine. Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of it." The smile Adrien shot him had Luka fighting to breathe. Its sweetness almost too much to handle.

"Is everyone okay? Juleka?" His voice dropped as he added, "You?"

Adrien nodded, his smile easing into a grin as he asked, "Worried about me?"

"Maybe a little bit."

Neither spoke as they absorbed this new information. 

Needing to calm his nerves and keep his hands busy, Luka picked up one of the small menus and read over the few treats the cafe offered along with their various coffees. He read the list once, twice, and almost a third time when Adrien broke the quiet they'd settled into.

"So, Luka, why did you ask me to meet you here? Do you have some new ideas for the band?"

Thanking his lucky stars he hadn't been drinking something, Luka stared at the younger man, unsure he'd heard correctly. How could Adrien be so clueless? 

"Well, no, that's not why I asked you out."

A thoughtful frown appeared as Adrien's gaze met his. "It's not?"

"Nope." 

It took another few moments before Adrien's eyes widened. Another moment after that before a smile formed, his eyes softening as he regarded Luka. 

"Oh." His smile grew further, reminding Luka of the Cheshire cat.

He didn't know if he should be worried or excited by that smile.

He hoped for the latter.

Oh, boy, did he hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
